


Catharsis

by StrangeBeautiful



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Cock Warming, Dom!Kakashi, F/M, Face-Fucking, Genma is always an enabler of sexy behavior, Leash and Collar, Play Party, Praise Kink, Public blowjob, Sub!Sakura, submissive perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBeautiful/pseuds/StrangeBeautiful
Summary: A younger version of Sakura would be horrified by her former sensei petting her, but her adult self cannot stop remembering the way her hands felt in a sunken chest that refused to breathe, failure and grief catching in her throat regardless of the tender touch.The silver-haired man above her notices. Kakashi tips her head up, pressing his thumb against her lips in a question. Sakura opens in answer, languidly stroking her tongue against the digit, and she spies the shadow of a grin under his mask.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 175





	Catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> I was deep in the BDSM feels yesterday, and this just kind of spilled out. Oops? 
> 
> As always, BDSM should be practiced safely, sanely, and consensually. :) Enjoy!

There was a time when this sort of thing would have made her uncomfortable, Sakura muses softly as she crawls into the party. She should have been surprised that this is where she ended up, but in retrospect, she is able to read all of the signs that led her here.

A tug of the leash and the bite of leather into the soft skin of her neck pulls her out of her thoughts and into the moment. 

“Come,” the voice above her commands, and she is beholden to it. She is hyperaware of the dull ache of her knees on the hardwood and the swinging of the weight clamped to her nipples, but she does not speak. 

Sakura obeys. She _needs_ this. 

“Stop.”

Her head stays down, pink hair falling to shield her eyes as she waits. Sakura can feel her pulse thrumming through her body, a living thing in its own right. 

She nearly jumps when a warm, familiar hand cups her chin and lifts it gently. Green eyes meet a pair of dark ones, the right bisected with a scar, and she fights the urge to smile. Kakashi’s thumb brushes the corner of her lips gingerly before he sits on a long leather couch, spreading his legs wide enough to allow her space between. He gestures to a large downy pillow on the floor, and she eagerly kneels onto it.

Kakashi guides her cheek to the warmth of his inner thigh, stroking her hair sweetly. Her nipples twinge as they brush against the base of the couch but she leans into the pain, looking for something, _anything_ to take her out of her head. A younger version of Sakura would be horrified by her former sensei _petting_ her, but her adult self cannot stop remembering the way her hands felt in a sunken chest that _refused to breathe,_ failure and grief catching in her throat regardless of the tender touch.

The silver-haired man above her notices. Kakashi tips her head up, pressing his thumb against her lips in a question. Sakura opens in answer, languidly stroking her tongue against the digit, and she spies the shadow of a grin under his mask. 

“Good girl,” he purrs. “Open wide for me.” 

Sakura rolls her candy pink tongue over her plush bottom lip and he presses down with his thumb, forcing her to relax her jaw. He keeps it there as a familiar brunette flops onto the couch beside him.

“Kakashi!” Genma greets jovially. “It’s been a while! How’s retirement treating you?”

“Delightfully free of paperwork,” Kakashi replies dryly as he turns to Genma, but his thumb stays in place. “I seem to alternate between hot springs and making sure that Naruto hasn’t accidentally started a war.” Sakura can feel saliva pooling in her mouth, building up before cascading down her chin. She is aware of the sprinkles of casual conversation filling the room as wetness dribbles down her chest, making her feel utterly debauched.

Genma laughs. “Naruto’s done well so far. I don’t think you have anything to worry about.” Kakashi’s dark eyes are burning into her, and the brunette’s attention is drawn to the sight as well. “It doesn’t hurt that you have a lovely pet to keep you company, either.”

“She _is_ lovely, isn’t she?” Kakashi pulls his thumb from her mouth, smearing a line of spit across her face. The praise makes her shudder in place, and she feels grateful that he had allowed her a pair of panties tonight - otherwise, she would be making a slick mess of her thighs right now. “It looks like she wants something to fill her mouth.”

If Sakura wasn’t wet before, she certainly is at the sight of Kakashi reaching for his belt. She keeps her lips parted, fighting the impulse to lick them as she seeks both his approval and his cock. He perches on the edge of the couch, freeing his half-hard length from his pants and pressing the head to her tongue. 

“Keep it warm, baby,” he murmurs softly before sliding his cock to the hilt. She can feel the thickness of it settle in her throat, the taste of his skin making her mouth water. It takes all of her willpower to just be - she wants to lick, suck, swallow around him, but she lets the weight of him stay inside her. 

And she _finally_ finds herself relaxing. 

Kakashi’s fingers thread through her shoulder-length hair periodically, his wordless way of saying _you’re doing great, baby,_ and she lets herself drool sloppily around his thickening length as he continues his conversation with Genma. She loves the way that Kakashi’s voice never breaks, the way the bass dips in waves and washes over her. 

Sakura knows this is exactly where he likes her. 

A sudden twitch of his hips startles her out of her reverie, and she swallows reflexively. Kakashi groans softly, prompting Sakura to gaze up with hungry eyes, begging him to fuck her mouth. He lifts one silver eyebrow and asks, “Is that so?” 

She replies by drawing her tongue along the underside of his cock in a seductive gamble that could end very well or very poorly for her.

Kakashi’s fingers tangle roughly in her hair to pull her mouth off his cock, obsidian eyes steely in reprimand. Sakura gasps in surprise, a powerful sense of disappointment dousing her as she fights against Kakashi’s hand, her tongue outstretched toward his length.

“I want--” Sakura pants before her mind catches up with her, and she cuts herself off before she can further draw Kakashi’s ire. She is not permitted to speak unless directly addressed. 

“She’s hungry, Kakashi. Give it to her,” Genma pipes in from beside Kakashi, his voice a little hoarser than usual. 

Inexplicably, the silver-haired man’s expression softens. 

And then the hand in Sakura’s hair forces her down on his cock. 

“I want to hear how much you love it,” Kakashi demands as he fucks into her mouth, the wet and sloppy sounds of her slick throat sounding loudly in her ears. She moans around his length, clenching her thighs together as he uses her throat. “You look so pretty, baby. Your lips look perfect around my cock.”

Her arms hang weakly at her sides, fingers grasping the air and wanting desperately to sink into the pink wet space between her thighs. This is her place, she thinks to herself as she hears Kakashi’s breathing quicken, hears the low moans spilling unimpeded from his lips. His intensity increases and she knows that he is close. 

When Kakashi withdraws his cock from her mouth, she nearly whines in disappointment but is quickly rewarded as he jerks himself off with the head of his cock against her tongue. 

“Remember, hold it,” Kakashi groans seconds before he spills into her waiting mouth. Her knees press together hard in private pleasure, satisfaction rippling from head to toe as she watches him come undone. As the shudders subside, he gazes down at her with half-lidded eyes. “Show me.”

She parts her lips, revealing his cum pooled on her tongue with a hum of approval. 

“Swallow,” he purrs, watching the line of her throat with satisfaction as she swallows his release. Lust lingers in Kakashi’s eyes, but there is softness there as he brushes his thumb fondly over her cheek. She slumps bonelessly against him, nuzzling his thigh, and his hand is back to petting her hair. 

Her mind is blissfully quiet. It doesn’t matter how messy she looks, the people she couldn’t save, the pressure of what she is to the shinobi world - here, Sakura is his. 

She loves being a good girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr under the handle strangebeautiful!


End file.
